doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Time Guardian
Welcome Hi, welcome to Doctor Who Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the User:Time Guardian page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, -- Sarah Manley (Talk) 12:36, 5 June 2010 Naomi Long? I know she's in the specials only, but naomi long appears in your Common stories finale. Is that alright? Irockz707 14:59, July 11, 2010 (UTC) About Common Stories When will the timeline and stories be sorted out. The Dalek Underground and The Dalek's Demise have to take part before the finale. And again, about naomi-does she die? Because She's set to appear in the M-Project. Irockz707 15:47, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Like the sound of it Thanks for the praise, Time Guardian. I really appreciate it. Your idea sounds brilliant and I would love to do this idea because I'm worried in case I run out of ideas. Even though I didn't initially have any plans on bringing either Little Horn or The Enemy back - it's always nice to see how much potential they could have. I'll be sure to have a closer look at your Guardians project and try to come up with a good way to bring all this together. Looking forward to it --BG 12:40, July 3, 2010 (UTC) BlackGear Omega's not really in it At first I was gonna have Omega in a flashback sorta thing, but then I thought that would be stupid and I havent changed it to someone else yet haha. I'll get round to it later - sorry for the confusion. - BlackGear the Common Series I was thinking I could write a two-parter and if we don't have enough people later on I'll write a one-parter. I'm currently thinking of possible aliens. Tennantfan 21:13, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Common Series I'm up for that. I'll need to work on ideas and aliens a bit first. I would probably be able to scrape a two parter, but maybe just a single episode to be on the safe side. This should be pretty good :) - BlackGear Here's an idea for an episode. The villains in this would be extradimensional creatures known as Serakym, who look almost like angels (albeit with some more obvious alien features) and masquerade as such in some insane attempt to prevent the universe being destroyed by planning to use an explosive that freezes time into one particular moment - forever. This would stop the universe from being destroyed but the Serakym fail to see that it might as well be - as everything in reality would just stop. The explosive would need to be powered by a multitude of lifeforms wired up to it, absorbing their timelines to make the explosive work. That being said, this episode would probably take place in the far future - say past the year 5,000,000,000. And the setting would be some form of city, much larger than New New York. Let me know what you think, much appreciated. --BG 08:19, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Here's another one for maybe episode 2 or 3. An object created by the Time Lords that was thought to have been long destroyed in the Time War has been found. The object is the 'Face of Rassilon', a mask/helmet that is said to make the wearer invincible. The Doctor has to stop a megalomanic warlord using it to dominate not just the planet he and his army is devastating - but the whole of the Universe. However, there is a reason it is the Face of Rassilon, as it contains a slight variation of the Chameleon Arch which contains all of Rassilon's memories, biological imprint and almost god-like power. Those who wear it not only have the power of Rassilon - but become Rassilon. This episode would involve the Doctor and co. making sure that the warlord does not locate the Face that is buried deep within his planet and prevent the resurrection of the most powerhungry warlord in all of history. Let me know what you think :) --BG 23:45, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Common Series Thank you for the invite, I'd love to write an episode for the series. I have an idea brewing, a one (or two) part adaption of my Series 3 finale, The Atorva Trilogy. Because of Omega's prescence in the finale, I would have to edit out his prescence, but thats easily done. Basically, in another planets far future, a corrupt government constantly lying to its people. They are leading the people into believing a religion they know is a load of rubbish. The religion forces worship of the Skarkish, an ancient crystalline race which essentially keeps Atorvans as pets, but have a hidden agenda, to sacrifice the Atorvans in an attempt to use their spirit energy (Which doesn't exist) to gain the power to re-create the universe. Being the nosy time lord he is, The Doctor quickly finds out, and must sacrifice everything, even his own companions, in order to rip apart the propaganda set by the Government and unmask the Skarkish plot; all in 'super squeaky bun time' before the Skarkish lead the Atorvans into killing themselves, or the Skarkish or Atorvans from killing him. The name of the Skarkish is taken from the presumably scrapped enemies from Series 5. If they pitch up in the adventure games, it shouldn't be too hard to find a new name. Awaiting your approval, or not. --Bluesilver 17:45, July 8, 2010 (UTC) OK I'll get started right away. It probably will require two parts to really explain so 4&5 is brilliant thank you. As for the story arc, I was thinking of ending part 1 with an eerie silence like the one from The Vampires of Venice and have (what the audience must presume is) Omega interfere with The Doctors plans to reveal the plot, in other words, silence him. --Bluesilver 19:41, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Common finale I was thinking, if Karlel is going to be in the finale, I could put him in the second last episode which I'm also writing. Tennantfan 21:08, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Dalek underground set before 2-part finale? Title says it all. Rebirth of the Cybermen I see there a few more slots in the specials section of Series 1. If so, can I use one for Rebirth of the Cybermen? I plan to have the Mondasian and Cybus Cybermen combine tech with each other, while explaining the prescence of alternate Cybermen in The Pandorica Opens. The evil dude. 10:50, July 12, 2010 (UTC) The Common Series 3 Episode 10 Now I've aquired episode 10, I was thinking along the lines of an ancient structure that would create guards in the shape of whatever the intruder most fears - a way to bring in some old enemies. These, when they touch you, send you into the past, when the Temple did not exist. This helped in some way start the big bang to start the universe, and it's about to be activated again - to finish the job and end it. Would this be okay? I'm new, how do I submit it? -BlueDalek 18:21, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Fanmade Series Project Hi I know you are workin on your own series but i was wondering if you would like to be a main writer for FMS, Hope you can join the team, 12thDoc 18:22, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Common Series 5 Hi there, I am Will94, and I am new to this wiki, but not new to Doctor Who. I have been formulating my own idea for a series consisting of a new Doctor and companion, and I though "Oh gawd that means I have to write the "fillers" as well", until I doscovered the Common Series Project that you (I presume) started. And I was curious about starting a new series, whether I have to ask permission, or whatever. I have worked on Fan Fiction Wikias before, so I understand basic guidlines and Wikia coding. Please get back to me as soon as possible! [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|talk 09:47, October 18, 2010 (UTC) request Hello TIme Guardian. I have read about your Doctor Who series that you have created, and I am writing to you about an upcoming series of adventures starting in 2011, we will be needing writers to contribute a story. http://www.doctorwho-reincarnated.yolasite.com/ So I was wondering if you could inform people of it, and that you and others could write a story proposal to us at Doctor Who - Reincarnated Publications. (DWRP) And if your story is accepted, it will help your chance to get noticed in the Doctor Who writing world. I hope you can reply soon. Ummm... I have a request, too. You know how you did that favourite/ second favourite/ least favourite thing for every series of DW, TW & SJA? Once it's finished, could you do one for the Eternal Death? Don't put it on your talk page, put it on mine. I'll give you permission to edit my profile.Opalsaloony 05:22, February 8, 2011 (UTC) The Doctor Who Series Wiki Hi, Im TheTrueDoc, head honch of the The Doctor Who Series Wiki and was wondering if you had ever fancied working with a team of people writing a fanmade series of Doctor Who, if your intrested get back to me A.S.A.P TheTrueDoc 19:33, May 31, 2011 (UTC) The Doctor Who series wiki I'd be more than happy to contribute a story here and there whenever time allows. From what I've been told, Zack is happy to contribute ideas, but is unlikely to be able to commit an entire story, so the most likely thing is that we'd write a story together. Harriet is unlikely to be able to get much done; out of the three of us she's had the most to deal with in terms of exams recently, which is a shame because she's by far the best writer out of the three of us! I'll get back to you on that though, I could be wrong. In short, we're all happy to squeeze some creative oranges when we have ample time... probably in about 2-3 weeks when the exam season eases up. Matt - Bluesilver 22:32, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Doctor Who Reincarnated Hi, its Sam Hoskins (TheTrueDoc) here and i was looking through the Doctor Who Reincarnated website and I thought they had done quite well on it and was wondering if you had any plans for doing stuff with them if so would you like to write an adventure together seing as how there work is quite long. Reply if your intrested, TheTrueDoc 16:38, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Common Series Project Can I get involved with the Common Series Project? And if so, how can I help? Pinguinus 16:38, June 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Your Brai - Err... An episode. You're very welcome to add an episode if you'd like, though work on Series 7 will only start when Series 6 is done... which could be a very long time. If you have the time and the interest, then none of us have a problem with adding an extra story in Series 6. It'd be a pleasure to entertain writing talent such as yourself amongst our rabble of nonsense! Zack - Bluesilver 20:30, June 23, 2011 (UTC)